BFFs
BFFs is an optional mission in Borderlands 2 given by Sam Matthews. It becomes available after Where Angels Fear to Tread Part 2 is complete. Four friends are accusing one another over who stole the money they had looted together and have caught themselves up in a Truxican standoff. One member of the group asks for help in finding the culprit. Upon accepting the mission, Marshall Friedman will make contact by ECHO, saying that only one person will state the truth and that the other three friends are lying. He requests assistance in uncovering the identity of the thief, and shooting him/her. Walkthrough Objectives *Shoot thief *Question O'Cantler (optional) *Question Jim (optional) *Question Sam (optional) *Question Lindy (optional) Strategy Only one member of the group will speak the truth; all the other members are lying. Their statements are: *Sam: O'Cantler stole the money *Lindy: Sam stole the money *O'Cantler: Sam is lying *Jim: I didn't steal the money There are a few ways of deducing the thief. Simple deduction: #If Sam is the thief, Sam is lying and Jim, O'Cantler and Lindy are telling the truth. #If O'Cantler is the thief, O'Cantler and Lindy are lying, and Jim and Sam are telling the truth. #If Lindy is the thief, Lindy and Sam are lying, and Jim and O'Cantler are telling the truth. #If Jim is the thief, Jim, Sam and Lindy are lying and O'Cantler is telling the truth. Paradoxical relationships: Both O'Cantler's and Jim's statements form a paradox if both are lying based on Sam's statement - so one must be telling the truth. Since there is only one truth-teller, Lindey and Sam are both lying. If Jim is lying, his statement only accuses himself, while both Sam' and O'Cantler's statements exonerate O'Cantler. Furthermore, if Jim is telling the truth, O'Cantler would have to be lying about Sam lying, again creating two truth-tellers. Observation: Each of the potential culprits is carrying something on their back. Jim is wearing a large backpack with a dollar sign on it. From this evidence one may assume that Jim is the thief. If Jim is shot, a fair amount of money will drop from his corpse. Shooting anyone else will cause Jim to reveal that he was the culprit and run away, although the reward for the mission will be given anyway. Completion :"You defused a tense situation." Notes *Jumping on Jim's head will kill him, but not complete the mission, allowing players to get some money. This can be repeated by saving and reloading the game. *At some unknown point the standing name in the game was changed from "BFFs" to "A Truxican Standoff". Whether this is intentional or a glitch is unknown. *Area-of-effect damage might cause the mission to go oddly. A launcher rocket hitting all four will kill only Jim. Maya's Phaselock (with appropriate upgrades) will kill only Jim if aimed directly at him, but could kill all four otherwise. It is also possible, by using a grenade, to kill only Sam, or Sam and Lindy, or Sam and Lindy and O'Cantler while leaving Jim unharmed, or all four. In any of these cases, the mission is considered completed upon Sam's death and can be turned in to the deceased Sam. Using weapons with small splash damage (like Torgue rifle) can give varying results, eg. killing both Sam and Jim. Trivia *The four robbers are named after current and former hosts of Destructoid's game-centric podcast Podtoid: O'Cantler (Topher Cantler), Jim (Jim Sterling), Sam (Samit Sarkar), and Lindy (Aaron Linde). Anthony Burch, lead writer of Borderlands 2, co-hosted the podcast before leaving Destructoid for a full-time writing position at Gearbox Software. See Also *Mission Transcript Video Walkthroughs BFFs fr:Voleurs et menteurs ru:Закадычные друзья uk:Теорія Брехні